


Page 250

by dragonrey



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonrey/pseuds/dragonrey
Summary: Newt is contamineted by the Flare





	Page 250

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's my first work in english so it's not really good but I wanted to wrote something about newtmas and I saw the death cure... So enjoy^^( or not).

Everything was so clear. His brain may've been fried but during these few seconds, he was seeing better in his mind that he ever did. All his memories (at least those he still had) came back to him after all these weeks where he hadn't been really himself, but more like a zombie walking around with no goal. But now that Thomas was standing in front of him, it was like nothing never happened and they were still sitting side by side, watching the fire in the Glade. Like he had never heard the rat man saying his name, like it hadn't resonated in his brain, destroying him maybe even more that the Flare.

Seeing Thomas' face reminded him every single moment they had shared since he arrived in the Glade. The first time he saw Thomas, curled up in a corner of the Box, looking at him with questionning eyes but with an already flamboyant look.   
When that idiot had gone in the Maze to save Minho and Alby, the longest night that Newt had ever lived. He remembered how relieved he was when he had seen the three guys walking in his direction, how Thomas had hugged him, how their lips had met so naturally. He remembered Minho's tired smile and the boys' amused whistles, the little spark of joy in the shadow of the Maze walls.  
He remembered the night, when he was turning in his hammock and he had locked eyes with Thomas, his face lit by the glow of fire.

In the awful present, he pushed Thomas on the ground and immobilized him there. Their contact reminded him the sense of safety he had felt at the Glade when he had snuggled up against Thomas in his hammock and, somewhere in him, in a part of his brain still spared by the Flare, something screamed with pain and horror at what he had become, what he was going to become. He felt a rage that didn't belong to him and the words escaped him against his will.

His memories continued to rush in, the moments he had shared with Thomas flashing before his eyes, making him suffer more and more, while he was desperately fighting against the disease that gnawed at his neurons one by one. In a burst of lucidity, he grabbed Thomas' hand that was holding a gun and pointed the cannon on his forehead without hearing Thomas' horrified scream.

The clenched hand of the runner on his own brought him several months back, in the room plunged in the darkness of the maze, when they were waiting for the door to open, showing them the terrible destruction of the world. The beginning of the end.  
After that, it was already too late for him and the virus invaded his body. He had always believed that life in the Maze was the worst thing he would ever have to endure and that he would never get out alive. Thomas had given him hope, joy and had helped him to survive at the ever present fear, the one that was eating him alive, killing him slowly. His love had saved him somehow and it was the only thing that Newt really cared about, the only thing giving him the force to carry on.  
And now, instead of seeking comfort from him and exchanging kisses, which they had not been able to do for far too long, Newt was driving his love to the ground, a gun pointed on his own head.

The horror of the feelings which were crossing his mind, the violence and the hate terrified him and the supplications of Thomas made his heart break with so much pain that he wouldn't be surprised if he died from it.

Newt screamed of rage and pain, yelling at Thomas to end it, to just kill him, and it sounded more like a supplication that an order. He saw the look on Thomas' face change and the tears welled up into the eyes of the runner. Thomas' hand that was still holding the gun shook and Newt pressed it tightly.  
Their eyes met and he saw all the love and the sadness in Thomas'. Closing his eyes a second to stop the tears from running, he smiled at the runner.

\- I'd have followed you anywhere. End it. Please, Tommy, please, he wisphered.

Thomas closed his eyes and, as if frozen out of time, he pulled the trigger.  
And Newt fell in the arms of the man he loved, the suffering gone forever.


End file.
